Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Zahra Dowlatadi (line producer) Alan Burnett (co-producer) Brandon Vietti (supervising producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Kristopher Carter Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis | artdirection= | editedby= Steve Donmyer | writtenby= Candie Kelty Langdale Doug Langdale | directedby= Matt Peters | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown will be the twenty-sixth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on Digital HD on January 31, 2017, followed on DVD on February 14. Premise The gang visit a dude ranch, where it and the town nearby are being haunted by the ghostly cowboy, Dapper Jack, who only happens to be Shaggy's long-lost relative. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Midge Gunderson * Andy Gunderson * Desdemona Gunderson * Buddy G * David * Dave * Carol * Sharon * Larry * Tawny Rogers * Cook Villains: * Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers * Kyle * Rafe * Sheriff Rufus Carmichael Other characters: * Miscellaneous tourists * El Kabong * Buckstitch * Dapper Jack Rogers * Atlas * Zeke * Museum & Bait Shop employee * Abraham Lincoln * Owl * Rodeo MC * Rodeo bronco * Sheriff * Police officer Locations * Sorghum City, Texas ** Crazy Q Ranch ** Museum & Bait Shop ** Dress shoppe ** Outlaw pawn shop ** Cemetery ** Snack shop ** Sorghum Rodeo Arena * The Moon Objects * Tumbleweed * Hammer * Velma's tablet computer * Shaggy's backpack * Sickness bag * Scooby Snack * Aspirin * Velma's allergy pills * Sinister History of Dapper Jack Rogers * Net Master 3000 * Pancakes * Dapper Jackburger * Canoes * Watermelon * Fireworks * Sheriff Rufus Carmichael's diary * Sorghum Gazette Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Shaggy's real name, Norville, was revealed in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core. Notes/trivia * Shaggy also met a western cousin through the internet in DC Comics' Scooby-Doo story, Ghost Riders in Disguise. * There's no visible proof of what Atlas looks like, everyone just pictures him as Scooby (he even has a moustache in the flashback, simply because it came from what Shaggy thought), as Dapper Jack already resembles Shaggy. * Among the people in the background of Kyle's capture, is a girl resembling Chris from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Roller Ghoster Ride. * Shaggy's mentions that he can't grow a full beard. * Frank Welker and Carlos Alazraqui were uncredited as the rodeo MC and Zeke, respectively. Miscellaneous * "Hold the phone" count: 2. Cultural references * The font of the Crazy Q Ranch is somehow based on the Hanna-Barbera character, El Kabong. * Buddy G is a parody of MattyB and (the younger) Justin Bieber. * Shaggy and the Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers mimicking each other's movements between the doorframe, as if in a mirror, is a reference to the phony mirror gag made famous in the Marx Brothers' 1933 film, Duck Soup. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It wasn't revealed what happened to Atlas after Dapper Jack was framed for cattle rustling. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 14, 2017. Gallery Videos Scooby Doo Shaggy's Showdown - Trailer|A scene exclusive to US residents only. Images Shaggy's Showdown poster.jpg|Digital HD poster. Shaggy's Showdown DVD cover.jpg|DVD. Quotes External links * Buy at Amazon.com * Buy at iTunes (US) }} Category:Direct-to-video films *